Different Dimensions
by justtakemeasiam
Summary: Yugi meets a girl who is exactly like him!Same clothes, same hair, same deck...The only difference is the god cards and how she arrived. How will it pan out now that there are two Kaibas to add to the mayhem?


_I'm back and yeah this is an idea I've had for a long time and ... well I hope you like it_

_Disclaimer: I Do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! but I do own Yuria and Io (not the moon)_

**Chapter 1: Arriving in Domino city**

A young girl stood at the doorway to the Kame Game Shop looking at her deck 'Please my Magicians we can't lose not to her.'

"Yuria?"

She turned to see who was calling her name, as she did her tri coloured hair blowed covering her face. Brushing it aside she smiled at her Grandmother. "Yes Grandma, you called for me?"

Yurias grandmother smiled and gave her a new dueldisk, "Io sent this to you, she said that you could either use your old disk or this one either way you are so going down."

Yuria shook her head and took the disk from her grandma, "Io won't win I refuse to hand over Kame Games and make it fit for the military."

Waving goodbye Yuria headed towards the ruins that used to be Domino city.

In the centre of Domino Yuria inserted her deck into her new duel disk. 'Io you will never defeat me I am the Queen of games.'

Yuria was searching the old town for her opponent her necklace began to glow, "Yes Amet."

The elder of the two companions was dressed in the same clothes as her younger half, dark blue leather jeans and a tank top and school jacket, only she appeared wiser beyond her years. _"I fear that we may lose this duel Yuria, I don't think that our combo wouldn't work it's just that she has seen it so many times, a Kaiba may be fooled once but not twice Yuria."_

Amet showed fear in her eyes a fear that hadn't shown since her times in Egypt. "Amet you can duel if you are this worried but let me begin it ok?" Yuria faced her a strong feeling of desire burning in her heart reluctantly Amet showed her approval and disappeared back into the pendant that holds her prizoner.

"So you showed up?" A young woman in a white coat wearing black jeans and a sleeveless top appeared from the mist, eyes glinting in anger.

Yuria turned to face the newcomer, "Yeah Io I'm not known to back down from a duel. Theres one thing you should know though."

Io looked curious at this remark, "What would that be Yuria?"

Yuria flicked her tri coloured hair behind her, "I don't intend to lose."

Io grinned and activated her duel disk, "I wouldn't have it any other way," Yuria activated her own duel disk and in union the rivals shouted, "LETS DUEL!"

"I'll start things off." Io drew her hand and then went into her draw phase, 'Nice now then...' "I activate the magic card Pot of Greed allowing me to draw 2 cards." As Io carried out the effect Yuria began to grow concerned, 'Not this combo...'

"Hn." Io pulled two cards from her hand and cried, "I summon Lord of Dragons in attack mode."

Lord of D. stood proudly on Io's field only making Yuria more worried, "Next I activate Flute of summoning Dragon!"

"Oh man." Yuria moaned, looking at her hand, 'I better get lucky...'

"Yuria pay attention! I summon two of my Blue Eyes White Dragons and activate a second Flute of Summoning Dragon. Then I activate another Pot of Greed, and I just got lucky. I activate Ultimate Offering and Polimerization. Ultimate Offering allows me to pay 500 life points per extra monster I wish to summon, and I wish to summon the Ultimate Blue Eyes White Dragon by fusing my-"

"Yeah yeah we get the point and cause you can't attack you end your turn, finally." Yuria taunted. Io quickly summoned and paid 500 life points and ended her turn.

Io: 3500

Yuria: 4000

"I draw!" Yuria looked at her hand and smiled, "You're finished Io. First I activate two face downs, Polimerization and Multiply."

"Oh shit..."

"That allows me to summon from my graveyard, hand or deck, TWIN DARK MAGICIANS!"

"NO!"

Two magicians appeared on the field, they looked like Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl but in dark blue.

"They are no match for my dragon! They only have 3500 attack points! While my dragon has 4500!"

Yuria grinned and continued with her strategy, "Yes Io I realise that, now I activate Light addition."

"But that helps my monster not yours!" Io cried, "why are you sealing your own fate Yuria!"

"IO I'm not! I give you 2500 extra attack points Io to your dragon. In exchange for ending my turn without a battle phase."

"Fine..."

Io's field: B.E.U.D 7000 att

Lord of Dragons

Yurias field: TDM 3500 att

"I'm not finished though Io." Yuria took her free hand and held up three fingers. "I need three sets of magicians to beat you, so I activate one of my magicians special abilities, if I summon them using two magic cards I can use the effects of those magic cards on my magicians."

"Oh man..."

"And so I now have three magicians. But it doesn't stop there, I activate their second ability, split attack points, if multiply was used to summon them I can double their attack points as there are TWO magicians Io. I then throw down 2 face downs and end my turn."

FIELD UPDATE!

Monsters: Io BEUD & LOD

Yuria TDM x3

Face downs: Yuria 2

"Ok then Yuria I draw," 'I only have one card in my hand while she has two, that is only because she summoned Twin Dark Magicians from her deck... oh well...' "Attack her magicians Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! You won't beat me Yuria! WHITE LIGHTNING ATTACK!"

"Magicians! FULL COMBINATION FLUX!"

Yuria and Io both put all their energy into their attacks, as the light from the explosion surrounded them neither Yuria nor Io could see, even their monsters had halted the attack.

BEEP!

Yuria turned to see a car speeding for them, "Io move!"

Yuria jumped out of the way but Io just stood there, the only thing Yuria heard was the screeching of tires and a growl from Io.

Yuria looked up at the young Kaiba to see a nerve twitching in her eye. "Get off my TRENCH COAT!"

Yuria winced as the driver of the car stood out and started an arguement with the enraged young girl.

"Why should I? Your the one in the middle of the road!"

"I wouldn't threaten a KAIBA!"

"YOUR JUST A SETO KAIBA WANNABE!"

Yuria crept up to the shouting duo and tried to intervene, "Io just rip your coat you can get a new one later. And sir I apologise but she is who she says she i-"

"SHUT UP YA YUGI MOUTO WANNABE! I'M NOT PAYING A DAMN THING FOR YOUR COAT LOSER SO GET OUTTA TOWN!"

Io was still twitching as she was led away by Yuria, "Io it's fine just get a new coat."

"Fine, but I am not a loser."

Shaking hands they drew their interuppted duel, "YUGI OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU!"

Yuria and Io turned to face the screaming fan, as she sped past the young duelists they followed her. Halfwat there however...

"You're not me" from Yu-Gi-Oh the movie begins to play

"What?"

Yuria doave into her pocket for her mobile finding it she held a hand up to Io and answered, "Hello?"

"Hello, Yugi?"

Yuria blinked and answered faster than normal, "No I'm not Yugi I think you have the wrong number."

The man on the other end continued, "No I gave Yugi that phone are you sure you're not Yugi?"

Yuria smiled, "No sir I've had this phone nearly all my life but I could find Yugi for you and you can talk to him personally if you like?"

"Yes please if it isn't too much trouble. I'm Yugi's grand father, I think Yugi is at the museam could you go and see for me?"

"Yes sir I will but I just want to know is this Domino City?"

Solomon nodded and after remembering Yuria couldn't see him he spoke, "Yes it is. Can I know your name young lady?"

"Yuria. My name is Yuria."

"Ok thankyou again Yuria."

"No Problem."

Smiling she hung up and grabbed Io's hand, "Come on I know who this Yugi is!"

"Oh goody..."

Yuria and Io headed towards the "old" museam but here it was still standing, as they aproached Yuria heard someone yell.

"JOEY HELP ME!"

The two companions faced a huge crowd, in the centre they could only just see the tips of someones head, Yuria not thinking raced towards the kid, unfortunatly she couldn't get close to him so performed a somersault over half of the crowd and grabbed the small kid by the waist.

'He's like me...' "Hang on!"

Io stood behind the crowd musing at the scene before her. Two kids who look the same baffelling crazed fan girls, 'Not bad Yuria.'

Yugi looked at the girl who landed near the entrance, a look of determination on her face, 'She's not a fan girl.'

"Go inside the museam I'll just finish things here. Ok?"

"Ok, but -?"

"I'll explain everything inside. Now go."

Yugi nodded and departed into the building, "Io now!" Yuria shouted.

Io cocked a gun and fired it into the air, the fans split in half to see Io and Yuria one at each end, and each holding a loaded gun. "Move."

Io only had taken three steps when a gunshot sounded. Io looked at Yuria whose gun was pointed at a bystanders foot, "Trip up my friend and you lose your foot. Got it?"

He nodded and stood further back in the crowd. Io finished walking up the stairs and entered the building followed closly by Yuria. "Sorry but this is urgent!" Yuria called before the doors closed.

Yugi looked over at the two girls a bit stunned by what he had heard, a blonde haired teen stood in a corner chowing down a hamburger, while two other guys were argueing over who was the better duelist. There were only two girls here and one was dressed in foreign clothes, the other wore a mini skirt and tank top.

Two people who looked like they arrived with the girl in odd clothes were in a corner talking to an albino teenager who wore the...

"That's the Millenium Ring..." Yuria said in awe, the albino looked up. He seemed like a nice person but there was something else, something strange...

"Umm... yeah it is... I'm Bakura but my friends call me Ryou." Ryou walked over to Yuria and shook her hand, she smiled and returned his greeting.

"I'm Yuria. I'm kinda not from here."

"Kinda's too right Yuria. I'm stuck with commoners in a rebuilt Domino city. This has to be a trick. An illusion."

The blonde haired kid walked over to Yugi and whispered something in his ear, Io however was curious as to what they were saying. "What was that Wheeler?"

He looked up and repeated what he said, "I said that you sound like Kaiba, and my name's Joey Wheeler."

Yuria smiled and just shook her head, somehow she found it easy to talk to these people like she had been friends with them for a long time. "Joey don't mind her, she has just had a rough day. Speaking of days, Yugi I got a phone call earlier it was from your grandpa, he wanted to speak with you but got my mobile number instead. And the gunshot was in the air, no-one got hurt I couldn't stand it if someone was harmed just for personal gain."

Yugi and his friends looked up at Yuria, she looked like Yugi only it was like there was something else there... like another person was hiding...

"Hey, thanks for the message and saving me from those fan girls, they can be very annoying." Yugi walked towards Yuria only to come face to face with Io. "Er.. hi?"

Io narrowed her eyes and said one word, "...Squirt."

"Yuria I sense that there is something about you that is unique yes?"

The female of the two similar teens looked over at the girl who spoke, her companions had moved next to her giving her the impression of power.

"Um... yeah you could say that. Who are you?" Yuria played with her necklace while waiting for an answer.

"My name is Ishizu," Gesturing to the man on her right she continued, "This is my brother Marik, and this is our other brother, Odion." Finishing with a gesture to her left. The two men waved and smiled.

"So Yuria what is so different? About you and your friend?"

"You can't call us friends. She is just an annoying opponent who refuses to give up Kame Games." Io tried to hurry on but was cut short by Yuria.

"Io is right, we aren't from this Domino city. Where we come from Domino city is ruins, a perfect place for war and un-authorized duels." Everyone straed at Yuria, Io just nodded trying not to lose her cool.

"So you're from the future?" Ryou asked.

"Do they have better food?" Joey recieved an anime fall from everyone in the room and a slap over the head from the girl in the mini skirt.

"Is that all you think about? Food!"

"Chill Anzu!" Joey cried whilst covering his head so as not to recieve another slap.

"Continue Yuria." Yugi said.

"Ok well I'm not from the future. Sorry Joey I wouldn't know the difference in food cause I haven't tasted the food here and well there's more to our story than that."

Yugi looked at Yuria and could just see something behind her... it looked like, "Yami?"

Yami appeared beside Yugi, _"You called?"_

Yugi looked from his spirit back to Yuria, "So what would you do for fun, if you lived in a war zone that is?"

Yuria clutched her necklace tightly and asked her other half, _"Amet, what should I say?"_

Amet appeared behind Yuria and whispered in her ear, _"Ask him about the man beside him and the item around his neck."_

"Yugi could I talk to you?" Everyone stares, "Alone?"

"Yeah sure follow me. Joey put the gumdrop down, we'll meet back at the pizza place ok?"

Everyone nodded but Io spoke up, "What about me?"

Yuria turned and flashed her phone, "Find the other Kaiba."

As the tri coloured teens headed off deeper into the museam, Yugi's friends departed. Io took out her phone, called for her limo, and exited the building.

"Here now what did you want to talk about?"

Yuria looked at the stone tablet they were in front of. Looking at it carefully she saw that the same item on the tablet was the one around Yugi's neck, "That item what is it?"

Yugi looked at the place where she was pointing, "That is the Millenium puzzle, it belonged to a great pharoah, 5000 years ago. Why?"

"Because the same item is around your neck is it not?"

"Uh..." Yugi blushed slightly and nodded, "Yeah..."

"Is it the strongest of the seven Millenium items?"

"I think so yeah..."

"Where I come from these items are also sacred but ours are known as Centennial items. There are the necklace, ring, rod, ceptor, band, bracelet and pendant. I own the Pendant it is home and prizon to a spirit named Amet, she ruled Egypt where I come from 5000 years ago... so I suppose we are very similar."

Yugi nodded in agreement. Thinking it would be best if he introduced Yuria to his yami they could get to know more about their common friends, "Would you like to meet my Yami?"

Yuria nodded and Yugi's puzzle glowed, a few moments later an older version of Yugi was standing in his place. He had blonde streaks through his hair, his eyes weren't like Yugi's they were crimson. "Hello I am Yugi's friend Yami. Unfortunately I do not know my real name, but all my friends call me Yugi."

Yuria bowed and then looked up, "It's a pleasure to meet you, but may I call you Yami or pharoah instead?"

Yami nodded and held out his hand, "Yes you can. But I have a question for you Yuria." Yuria inclined her head slightly and Yami continued, "How can you know so much and trust us with such a big secret?"

"Yami, you are like Amet. Proud and caring, the rest of your friends I feel like I've known them my whole life. Ryou for example, he is like Sara, kind and friendly yet their yami's are twisted evil psychotic maniacs."

Yami laughed and agreed, "Yes Bakura is evil while Ryou is not, I think that your friend Sara is like the opposite of him, like you are to Yugi."

"I see could I talk to Yugi again, not that I want to end the conversation but I want him to meet my other half."

Yugi appeared a moment later, smiling. "Do you like Yami?"

"Yes. But now I want you to meet Amet my other half then they can meet each other ok?"

Yuria turned her pendant and a Millenium eye appeared, she closed her eyes.

Yugi looked at Yuria, she had black hair that was purple underneath, she still had her blonde bangs though... "Um... could you turn around?"

She opened her eyes and turned, blonde streaks ran through her hair, when she faced Yugi she blinked. Looking closer Yugi could see that Yuria's eyes had changed, they were crimson, just like his Yami's.

"Is there something wrong?" Amet asked.

"No it's just you look so much like Yuria it was hard to tell the difference, you're a bit taller aren't you?"

"Yeah I am. So you're Yugi right?"

"Yes, Yuria, I mean Amet. Did you rule Egypt 5000 years ago?"

"Indeed I did, Kira didn't make it any easier though..."

"Who's Kira?"

Amet flashed up a hologram. The picture flickered for a moment, a girl that looked very similar to Bakura appeared.

Yugi's puzzle activated for the second time that day, Yami stood there looking at the image and went to put his hand through it, unfortunatly fo rthe pharoah, he failed to see if the image was real as he fell through it.

"Are you alright?" Amet leaned towards Yami, shooting upright he answered.

"Yes I think so what is that image? It looked so real."

Amet laughed and helped Yami up, "It's called a hologram. A projection of lasers moving at incredable speeds to form an image."

Yami blinked twice.

Amet sweatdropped and broke it down for him, "It's a walkthrough picture."

"Oh..."

"There now. Um I er..."

"That girl looked like a tomb robber that was in my time, but that was 5000 years ago, when you ruled. But hang on..."

"We aren't from the same place."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that it is sort of like, Yugi and Yuria are the same but different. You know?"

"So they are the same but the are different like, they aren't the same gender?"

"Yeah and I think the Egyptian gods aren't the same either. I have never heard of Slifer the sky dragon."

"Well I own Slifer. At least Yugi does..."

Amet laughed, "So is Slifer the first, second or third Egyptian god?"

"Ra is first, then Slifer, then Obelisk. This is kinda weird..."

"I know, but in my mind it goes, Twin Dark Magicians, Metamorphagus and Lord of Magical Beings. I think that these monsters are equal in strength. Meaning there's no point in dueling each other." Looking beside her Amet tried to find Yuria but sadly failed. "Where's Yuria?"

"I don't know, but she will turn up, let's go meet the rest of the gang, we said that we'd meet them there."

"Ok but no word of us not being from here."

"Ok but what about Io? Wouldn't she go and try to find Seto?"

"Yeah but she knows where he is, and don't worry. They are both stubborn, I'm sure they'll work something out."

"Yeah. I'm hungry why don't we head out now, you can tell me more about your friends on the way."

"Ok. I'm sure Yuria is fine."

The pharoahs departed, two spirits followed closely.

"Yuria how are you still here?" Yugi asked.

"Watch I found this out when Amet and Yami were argueing."

Yuria sped up and reached over to put her hand on the Millenium puzzle. On contact she was sucked inside.

"Yuria!" Yugi followed the young girl.

Inside the soul room Yuria was laughing, Yugi looked at her and saw that she had the ability to occupy his item, which meant that he could occupy hers.

"Where is Amet Yami?" Yugi asked, looking up at the ceiling.

"Beside me Yugi why?"

"Just curious. Where are you lot going?"

"TO FOOD!" Cried Amet and Yami in union.

"WHAT THE!" Yugi shouted

"Well that's two hungry friends for ya!" Yuria sweatdropped and put a hand behind her head.

"Yeah. Oh by the way, you can stay at Kame Games if you want, I'm guessing that you used to live there."

"Thanks Yugi. I hope that we aren't too much trouble."

"Nah. Grandpa won't mind and niether will the gang, they're used to freaky stuff happening around me. All comes with being host to an ancient Pharoah."

"Yeah thanks for the company Yugi, it's good to see a friendly face for once."

"No problem. Pizza?"

"YEAH!"

As four new friends departed the museam, the start of what would soon be a remarkable tale began to unfold.

_Well it's a bit long and I hope I make sense, what I mean by it all is that Yuria and Co. come from a different dimension, compared to Ygui and Co._

_Well laters_

_J_


End file.
